Space Dudes
Synopsis Mig and Maltha travel to Maltha's home world to meet his family and for harvesting season, in which the planet is being targetted by an old enemy. Plot A large spaceship is shown blasting through the night sky in a hurried matter, as if impatiently traveling to its destination. Mig and Maltha are then shown in the next scene to be inside the ship. Mig: Again, why are we going to your planet? Maltha: I've been invited back by my parents to attend harvesting season this year. You'd be surprised on how fun this adventure really is. Mig: You lost me at harvesting. Maltha smiled at him and the ship was then shown to be decending to a planet below. The spaceship traveled not to far off the ground and then landed in an empty lot ahead, with crowds of Tronsolugians planting. As the ship landed, Maltha jumped up and took a good breath in of the air around him. Maltha: Ah, the fresh sweet smell of harvest. Mig: EWW, WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL?? Maltha: What you smell would be what you humans call fertlizer. Mig: ...It's even worse then Earth fertilzer. The two walked over to a lot nearby Maltha's own home and Maltha began to rake and dig at the ground. Maltha: The rooberries are fantastic. Try to be careful and get them off the rooberry plants. Mig: Ugh, whatever. Mig grabbed a shovel up off the ground nearby him and moaned and then walked over to a plant nearby. Mig is then shown to be digging with his shovel into the soil to collect the rooberries, showing signs of boredom and not thoroughly enjoying what he is doing. Mig: Is this ALL you ever do on your planet? Maltha peers over to him, throwing another rooberry into his large stack of them nearby. He is shown sweating and smiling at Mig, showing he is enjoying what he is doing. Maltha: Miguel, this is the greatest time on Tronsolugia. Harvesting season...always the best. Mig: Yeaa...the best would be the perfect word to describe this. Mig is shown struggling to remove his shovel from the soil and pulls and tugs on it with both hands and the shovel emerges from the ground with great force, shoving Mig down onto the grassy floor beneath him and dirt flying at him. A rooberry falls to the ground. Maltha: Good job Mig! You got one down! Mig got up, not amused with Maltha. He smirked and rubbed at his head. Mig: I bet I can get more. Mig smiled and pressed a button on his gamatrix, which popped up a hologram. He selected the hologram and slapped down his trix, becoming Juggerknot. Juggerknot then grabbed a plant and yanked it from the ground, but also dropping the rooberries on the ground and tripping on them, causing him to fall back and transform back with soil in his hair. Maltha: Well, you just need a bit more practice. You might get the hang of it in a few hours. Mig: Oh great. THAT sounds settling -_-. As the hours moved on by, Mig was shown laying on a large, flat rock, sleeping, whereas Maltha was still busy throwing the rooberries in the pile next to him. Meanwhile a short distance away, an even large spacecraft was shown to be on the ground. Inside, Ninenine was shown and he was up to no good. Ninenine grabbed a metallic and robotic-looking whip and walked over to a large pin area where a large group of mutant and very creepy-looking bear creatures were rounded up. Ninenine snapped them with his whip and the bear creatures all screamed and moaned and then Ninenine laughed and walked away. Ninenine: You guys will do my biding, no matter what I say. The bears groaned and looked away as Ninenine smiled. Meanwhile at where Maltha and Mig are, it is shown to be night time, and it is shown that all Tronsolugians are settling down for a big festival. Mig is then shown to be sitting with Maltha and his family, in which Maltha's father is glaring at him while everyone else is enjoying their platters of food. Mig notices this and glances up at him. Mig: Um...may I help you with something sir? Maltha Jop: Why yes, yes you could help me with something. You could walk away from this festival and leave this planet. Maltha's dad then glances over to Maltha. Maltha Jop: Son, why did you have to bring an...earthling to our planet? Especially at this time? Maltha: I apologize for what Miguel did back there. I promise you, he means you no harm. Maltha's dad then glares at Mig again and then goes back to eating. Just then, Maltha's littler brother glances over up at Mig and taps on his shoulder. Maltha Do: Hey Miguel Tennyson, I'm a HUGE fan of you and I'd like to ask you some questions. How does it feel from experience to transform into your awesome alien forms? Mig: It just feels like your stretching all over. Maltha Do: Awesome! Man you are a legend. I watch your show all the time. Mig: There's a show about me? Maltha Do: Of course there is. Now...can you PLEASE turn into one of your aliens? Mig smiled and got up and pressed a button on his gamatrix, only to be stared at by Maltha's father once more. Maltha Jop: No transforming at dinner. And son, don't talk to that...thing. Just then a large explosion occured nearby the tables. Ninenine's bear creatures were shown pouring into the festival and attacking the people. Mig jumped out and ran out in front of them and pressed his gamatrix, just when a bear charged right at him. Maltha barged in front of Mig and blasted the bear down a hillside. Mig: Thanks. Maltha: It is my pleasure Mig. Mig ran to the side and away from the family and then slapped down his gamatrix, becoming Yellow Star. Yellow Star ran to a large crowd of bears and faced them. Yellow Star: Alright....um, what are you bears doing here on this planet? The bears let out a large growl and trampled onto Yellow Star. Yellow Star shot out a beam of light and they each blasted into the air and fell back. Yellow Star rubbed at his head and looked over to see Maltha blasting away all the bears and protecting his family. Yellow Star transformed back into Mig and then ran over to Maltha. Maltha Jop: OH no you don't. You get away from us...ALL of us. You brought those things here to ruin out harvesting season, LEAVE NOW! Maltha: Father I can assure you he didn't bring those bears here. Maltha Jop: Son you have brought great disgrace to me. I can't believe you would betray your very own people like this...I am deeply ashamed of you. Maltha sighed and looked over and saw some bears retreating far off in the distance. Mig looked over and stared at Maltha's father and Maltha's family. Mig: Look, no one brought any bears to Tronoslugia. Apparently someone or something else did. But- Maltha: No, let's just relax for the night. It's over. Maltha Cor: I've never seen father this upset with anyone before...not even his own son. Maltha La: Your in trouble big time Miguel. Mig peered over up at Maltha's dad who had walked away shaking his head and Maltha's mom trying to cheer him up. Mig also noticed that everyone else was inside the home and then he looked off in the distance again and ran down the hillside. Maltha: Mig, where are you going at a time like this? We are supposed to be sleeping during night time. Mig: Going to find out who ELSE is on this planet. Maltha moaned and followed him down the hillside while looking back to see if anyone had noticed them leaving. The two continued running for a long while until they reached Ninenine's ship with Ninenine and the bears outside. Mig: Ninenine? I thought I blew his bust a while ago as ElectroCharge. Of course he would be here. Maltha: Whatever his purpose is for being here, it doesn't matter. Let's get him. Ninenine then spots the two jumping down and landing in front of him and all the bears, which then the bears all faced him in an attack motive. Ninenine: Miguel Tennyson, ah, so very nice to meet up with my buddy once more. Mig: I see you changed your voice. Ninenine: It's a translator, genius. Maltha: What is your filth doing on my planet Ninenine? Ninenine: Me? Oh, I came because of simply your precious rooberries. You see, they power my energy supply which I was going to use to vaporize this place and go from planet-to-planet to power my machine. Mig laughed and pressed a button on his trix, showing up an Octospecto hologram. Ninenine: What is so funny? Mig: Oh nothing, just these lame old threats by lame old "villains"...ahhhh, now here comes the time where I destroy you and your machine. Mig slapped down his gamatrix and became Aquapus. Ninenine: Get him! I'll be busy inside my ship if you need anything. Ninenine scurried off into his ship and closed down the door, only for Aquapus to slide right under it before it closed, leaving Maltha to defeat the bears. Aquapus: Uh, uh, uh!! Ninenine: Infernal being. Aquapus flung himself at Ninenine and shot out a large water blast which knocked him back into the wall. Aquapus then morphed around him and then sprayed ink on his arms, legs, and neck to keep him stuck. Aquapus: I'm not infernal, I'm water :3 Ninenine groaned at him and got out a large blasted from his shoulder and shot it at Aquapus, only to have it be stuck inside his body. Aquapus shot it out and it exploded a hole in the wall. Aquapus: ...Oops? Outside the ship through the large hole, Maltha was shown to be walking back from a large crowd of bears jumping at him, and he was holding onto his weapon but wasn't firing. Aquapus ran outside and shot water all over the ground, causing the ground to get wet and the bears to fall down onto each other. Maltha: Thank you si-Mig. Just then the ship began to vibrate and beep from the inside. Aquapus peered in and saw Ninenine in the cockpit and the ship blasting off into the air. Aquapus: WHAGHHHH!!! He grabbed onto the side of the ship with his suction powers and hanged onto the outside of it, trying to crawl into the hole. Maltha was on the ground below and looked up at the same blasting off, when Maltha's family came running to him from behind. Maltha Jop: SON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE AT NIGHT??? Maltha: Mig and I captured the source of the bears attacking...and well the source also caught Mig. Maltha Jop: This is not the Rano way....but....go ahead and save your friend. Maltha: I will do it with great honor father. Maltha aimed his weapon up at the ship and blasted his grapple onto it and he got flung up all the way to the bottom of it and held on. Aquapus made it inside the ship and transformed back into Mig, who ran over to Ninenine. Ninenine: I do not allow stowaways on my ship. Mig: Says the guy who stole resources from a planet to destroy it. Ninenine plunged the ship onto autopilot mode and smacked Mig into a wall and walked over to his large machine filled with orange bubbling juices, also known as the rooberry juice. Ninenine turned it on and it lit up with lights and the juice inside swirled around like a hurricane. The ship also lit up and a large hole opened up on the bottom of it, showing a large wire holding a large, beeping bomb. Maltha noticed this and hurried up the ship to get inside. Mig got up and walked over to Ninenine and the machine. Mig: Like I would let you drop a humungous bomb that could wipe out the whole race of Tronsolugians. Just then Ninenine pressed a button and the bomb was released and was falling towards the surface. Ninenine: And you were saying? Mig looked out and was in shock and then jumped onto Ninenine and Ninenine kicked him off and into the machine. Maltha saw the bomb get dropped and moaned and then was in horror and shock. He used his weapon to attack its wires and grapples to it and kept it from falling for a short while. Meanwhile inside the ship, Ninenine was shown holding Mig over the edge of the ship, about to drop him down. Ninenine laughed and dropped him down, only for Mig to swing into the ship and run at the machine. Mig: HAHA idiot Ninenine! Ninenine then swooped into the ship behind him and kicked him into a wall. Ninenine then increased the release of the bomb, seeing that it was stuck and peered out only to find Maltha holding onto it with his weapon. Mig got up and pressed a button on his gamatrix. Ninenine: It appears your little buddy has once again helped you. No matter, your friend cannot withstand 60 gs of gravity. Mig: I'm tired of hearing you Ninenine. Time for you to be defeated...AGAIN! Mig slapped down his gamatrix and became a brand new alien, known as Flish-Flash. Flish-Flash: Whooaaa, who is this guy?? Ninenine angrily swung down to the bottom of the ship and kicked Maltha in the face, causing him to release the bomb and fall off the ship. Flish-Flash then jumped out the ship and whacked Ninenine in the face, knocking HIM down as well. The three all soon fell in a free-fall with the bomb. Maltha: MIGGGG!!!!! THE BOMB! Flish-Flash: Well your kinda out of luck...I have no clue what this guy can do! Flish-Flash's hands then glowed whitish-green and he turned invisible and then re-appeared on top of the bomb. Flish-Flash: Teleportation? SWEET! The bomb began ticking at constant speeds and Flish-Flash saw that the bomb was glowing red and beginning to explode. Flish Flash grabbed the bomb with all of his force and then teleported it inside Ninenine's ship. Ninenine: What do you think you are doing Miguel Tennyson? Flish-Flash: Cya! Flish-Flash teleported outside and then grabbed Maltha and nose-dived towards the ground, watching Ninenine's ship explode in the atmosphere with Ninenine inside. Flish-Flash and Maltha landed and Mig's trix caused him to transform back into his normal state. Maltha Jop: Maltha, Mig....it looks like you two showed great honor to our people today. Mig: Meh, it was no big deal. Maltha: Thank you father. I am now glad we can continue harvesting, now that the threat is gone. Maltha's Dad: And as for you traveler....you quite shocked me with your abilities. I'm impressed. All the Tronoslugians were shown to be cheering in the background and then pieces of Ninenine's ship began raining down and they all ran away. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha *Maltha Jop *Maltha Shor *Maltha La *Maltha Do *Maltha Cor *Maltha Ne Villains *Ninenine **Mutant Bears Aliens Used *Juggerknot *Yellow Star *Aquapus *Flish-Flash (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of season 2. *Maltha's planet is revealed. *Maltha's last name is revealed: Rano. *Maltha's parents and siblings are revealed *Flish-Flash debuts. *Ninenine now has a translator. *This episode bears resemblence to "Bros In Space" from Omniverse. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7